Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Note: Feel free to discuss the contest, but please do not give away the answers. =Frequently Asked Questions= When will we announce the winners? Soon. Check the Main page and the WoWlympics pages for news. It should hopefully be within 48-72 hours of the end of the contest. Will there be another contest? Yes. Though we will try and vary the contest styles, expect a return of this style at some point. The feedback on this contest has been fantastic. Next time, we'll make sure various search engines don't have such an easy time of it ;) How do I know my mail was valid/received? The only required information was the answers, your real name and the region you play in. All other information, such as phone numbers and adresses were completely optional. If your mail for some reason didn't come through to the contest mailbox, you should have received an error message. =Discussion= :Past discussion archived to WoWWiki talk:WoWlympics/Archive01 Address Is the address truly required or is it just an extra precaution. Also, how much are the taxes to be charged and how are they to be delivered. Thanks,Nuggen (talk) 08:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC)Nuggen : No address required - that is a separate method of entry. No taxes either o_O 22:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Winners? When are the winners going out? I know the competition ends at 23:00 GMT tonight, but when will we know who's got the pets/Beta keys? Thanks, Tiffpietiff (talk) 11:21, 25th August 2008 (UTC) :Probably right at 23:00 GMT. Which is in approximately twelve hours, if I understand the time conversion right.... --Joshmaul (talk) 11:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Not long now... --Utahcarol (talk) 21:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) It will take a short while after the contest ends to pick winners. We'll try and be as quick as possible. 22:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Important question I have posted my e-mail with the correct answers 2-3 days ago but my brother unaware of that has posted a second e-mail.Will i be disqualified or something? :No, you won't. -- 15:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Prize info? If you win will there be infomation how to get the pet and how to get the beta? Like links etc. EU vs US If I am a US user, do I have a chance to win the 20 EU keys? -Grudge :Tyrael code is international and betakey can be swapped by blizzard. 17:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Oh no I found all the items and sent the email but forget to put my real name. Can I re send it again? Also I forgot to put if im with EU or US. :Yes, resend, mentioning what you did and with the correct information. -- 18:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you, that was fast. Winners? Will winners get announced here at website or only get mail? And have mails been sent out yet? :The winners will be announced here and will receive an e-mail. The e-mails should be sent out in the next 3-5 days. -- 22:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Announcing Winners So, it's past 23:00 UTC - I know, as stated above, that emails will be sent out within 3-5 days, but will the winners be announced sooner? You know...like...tonight? Oh, go on. You know you want to. Tiffpietiff 23:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : Huh, it's not past 23:00 UTC, see my signature. Weird that yours is different. In any case, no, winners won't be announced quite that quickly. 22:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A quick question. How will you guys know if some jerks cheated and created multiple e-mails and sent in their answers so they have a higher chance to win? We didn't need to include any important information, just the region where we play, and our answers. Krazykushluk, 00:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) If you read the complete rules it says you have to add your name region phone # and address also if blizzad is part of the contest they might crosscheak the entry emails with wow account emails.Mithos244 (talk) 13:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I hate to ask... I know this is going to drive you guys nuts, but could we get an estimate on when the winners will be posted? anxious, you know?Grudge (talk) 03:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Winners? --k_d 03:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I hope I win :P I want to get into beta soooo bad, I hope I win!--Keldelis (talk) 04:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Good luck, personally already in the beta but I really would like that very rare Tyrael :P --Mera LaCroisadeEcarlate (talk) 08:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Good luck, indeed! I'm really eager to do some beta testing, and after being left out of the BC beta, I'm really hoping I can snag a beta before everything interesting has been tested, taken apart, and put back together. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 12:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Good luck. I sent in the same answer on four and five by accident. ha ha. :P But, yeah. Good luck on getting into the beta. --Elpercy (talk) 15:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Claiming the keys What happens if my subscription runs out and I've won a key. Do I keep it or will you give it to somebody else? Kwaliti (talk) 14:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) You can give it to me. :P--Keldelis (talk) 16:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) you keep it, u can give to someone else or get account back up and use yourself Kibane (talk) 04:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Aw man Well,I did a stupid and didn't read the official rules page,so I sent in my e-mail (Only sent one) without a Phone Number or address,so am I disqualified,or is there something I can do this late in the process?XLS723 (talk) 14:28, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :As it has been said multiple times on this page already, you do not need to enter any more information than the answers, your name and your region. 14:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) /Sigh Well, I odubt I got one, No email has been sent to me, so i guess that I'm not getting one, unless they aren't giving them out until a later date... /sigh --Keldelis (talk) 16:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Winners haven't been chosen yet, please be patient. -- 16:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Ah, ok.--Keldelis (talk) 23:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) End Contest Awareness Admins, please check for multiple accounts with the same address or something. * I don't want another WoWHead cheating thing again... Frostworn1822 (talk) 16:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Out of patience Oh god, i cant wait to announce winners i cant sleep.Wish luck to all u guys. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Good luck to you too =P Kibane (talk) 04:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Tell usss pleeeease.... I keep checking my email like a derranged zombie! I probably won't win, but I just can't give up hope!!I wanted to do a WOTLK beta blog soo badly.....WowMoogar (talk) 20:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) WowMoogar Congrats to the winners! I never win contests, especially ones where there's as many people as there probably are in this one. Congrats to the winners! Tehpopa (talk) 21:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I really want them to tell us who the winners are now to put my mind at rest. XD Hellzbane (talk) 23:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) No kidding! But hey, if they take 2 days to do it, and weed out cheaters, I am fine with that. Tehpopa (talk) 00:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) So what about early entries? On the early day of the entries, all you had listed on the main contest page was to email: The page names, Your real name, WoW Region So what happens to the people who entered with that format during the first day of the contest before you removed that part of the page and added the phone number and address? (Myself, my friends, guild mates and people on a forum I frequent) --Benjaminmin (talk) 09:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Omegasupreme: Yeah I would really like to know this. Me and other people from my guild just submitted the answers, name and server, because that was all that was said to be required at that time. So does that mean we dont get a chance to win, or simply that if we get drawn, you will mail us asking for this information? : This was not changed. See the final version of the page, before the info was removed - http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=WoWWiki:WoWlympics&oldid=1580162. The address/phone number was for an alternate method of entry, you need not worry about it. 09:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Email Issues with the events email (events@wikia.com) There appears to be some mail issues with the events at wikia.com e-mail address. After submitting my five items to it on the 24th of August, received this today. And chances if it happened to me, then it has happened to others which means we've missed out even though we've submitted as per the rules of the competition: The original message was received at Sun, 24 Aug 2008 17:44:48 +1000 from mail02.syd.optusnet.com.au ----- Transcript of session follows ----- ... while talking to mail.wikia.com.: DATA <<< 450 Server configuration problem ... Deferred: 450 Server configuration problem <<< 554 Error: no valid recipients Warning: message still undelivered after 4 hours Will keep trying until message is 5 days old Zebulin01 (talk) 02:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Well it will try for at least 2 days more ;) -- 08:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :We have not drawn winners yet, so straggling emails will probably still be counted. Apologies if this issue affected you. In the event it doesn't get through, there isn't much we can do. However, there will be more contests. 09:41, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to see it wasn't just me having issues with wikia's mail server yet again. I had the same problem, with a warning coming back a few days after i first entered (let Kirkburn know already). With that leaving me with the email eventually returned on the 24th, i immediately sent it again from my registered email address, via an alternative address. So it should have gone through fine, before the deadline and better be valid :/ -- 21:19, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Email issue I emailed the site from an email address that was not registered to a wikia account because I did not think it was required to be so. However, after reading the rules/regulations it appeared that it was required (which I realize now it is not after reading this page), so I changed my wikia account's email address to the one I sent the email with and resent the email. However, I did not receive the confirmation email to change my account's email address to the new one until after I resent my entry email. Everything is all set now and the email address that I sent the entry email with is my registered wikia one. Should I be all set or will anything I have done screwed up my entry (i.e. sending two emails)? Tjagolf33 (talk) 14:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I too didn't realize you needed a WoWWiki account when I made my submission. I just created this account and it uses the same email address that I used to make my submission. I hope I'm not too late. --Talwynn (talk) 16:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I messed up as well. I've changed emails 3-4 times since I started using WoWWiki and therefore did not have an email flagged to an account. I re-submitted my entry in a vain hope that a late entry might be considered in this scenario with an explanation, but if it isn't, Oh well. Sorry for any inconvenience caused (i.e, multiple entry). It was unintended. AHeys (talk) 15:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC)AHeys I did the same thing.. but i just made a wiki account with my email i used.. will it count? --Briez (talk) 16:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Same thing for me as well. Any idea? Midzilla (talk) 18:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --As they've said many times in the above edits, you do not need a WoWwiki account to enter Dead Fox (talk) 19:44, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --I realize that they have said this, but that does not answer my question as to whether the multiple emails that I sent because of the misleading directions in the rules & regulations will screw up my entr (i.e. disqualified for multiple entries or something). Tjagolf33 (talk) 21:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) -------In which case "The authorized Wikia account holder will be deemed to be the entrant for Entries submitted via email." "The authorized Wikia account holder will be deemed to be the entrant for Entries via the solution of the challenges on Wikia’s Wowlympics challenge page." Are VERY misleading. People reading the rules would assume Wikia Account = The same thing as having a Wikia Flagged Email. AHeys (talk) 19:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) : Ignore the suggestion that you need to have a WoWWiki account. You don't. Apologies if the rules were misleading - it's the first time we've done a contest like this here :) 02:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Winners? Will there be any announcements on when the winners are drawn...and can you give us they`r name? So we know if we won or not Geibi (talk)20:26 27 August 2008 :the answer to your question appears several times on this page ... Mera LaCroisadeEcarlate (talk) 13:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) eta? almost 2 days now since contest ended. wtb eta for drawings, plllllllls :D —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Soon. --k_d 19:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC)\ : Ok, I just looked up Soon. Made my day --Sharrow (talk) 20:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm Can you guys just announce when you start handing out keys? You said two days yet there's nobody that has said "OMG I GOTS A KEY!!!" Would just like to know when your handing them out so I can spam refresh on my yahoo page :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Fear not. We'll be very loud about when we've announced winners. --k_d 18:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Forgot Hi! While reading the Official Rules i discovered that i need to send my phone number, adress, name and playing region, i just sent the pages where the things were, my real name and my playing region... do i need to resend it? :That's all the rules originally asked for. I certainly hope the changes to the submission rules won't nullify previous entries, that's not entirely fair. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 22:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you scroll up, and read some of the discussion, there are numerous things about your problem. --Grudge (talk) 22:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I forgot to put my phone number/ adress in the email I just my real name and Us wow Am I screwed? and the locations —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Everyone who is about to ask about email, scroll up and read. -- Grudge (talk) 22:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) E-mails to the losers? Will the people who didn't win get an e-mail telling them that they lost? Seldo (talk) 02:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :No of course ... Mera LaCroisadeEcarlate (talk) 13:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Drawing winners An update on this: emails will be sent out, only to the winners, in the next 24 hours. You will need to reply to this quickly. Once we have replies we'll send you the prize (key by email, card by post), and if you need it, info on how to swap regions. 02:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for answering my question Kirkburn. Seldo (talk) 02:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::So are you going to announce on the site the winners? --Grudge (talk) 03:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, once they've all replied and got their prizes. 04:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Reply to this drawing winners article? O.o If so, this is my post. --Cheesemonkey994 (talk) 09:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: No, silly :P Reply to the email quickly if you get one. 09:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ooooooh, I getcha, If I do get one, I'll reply Lightning fast! --User:Cheesemonkey994 09:37, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Winners Have all the winners been elected? Just thinking, Have all the emails been sent? Hcasquet (talk) : No, please stop asking. We will announce when that happens. 08:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to bother, Kirkburn, just been thinking about it. Hcasquet (talk) :::Heh, I just keep getting asked :P 09:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Emails You guys say that we have to respond to the email if we win. Do we have to include anything specific in that email back to you all or just type out that 'yes' we received the email and thanks for letting us take part in the competition? :Maybe it says it in the e-mail they send you. I hope I see replies to them in my future. :3 --Cheesemonkey994 (talk) 10:27, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, the email will explain all. And no, they have not gone out yet. 11:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for keeping us up to date on all this Kirkburn. While I know I'm not lucky enough to win this as I've spent my last luck winning blizzcon tickets, your posts on here keep me from continuing to check my email every 2 minutes. Thanks! Tehpopa (talk) 12:24, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I also check my e-mail alot, I really do hope I get one of the beta keys. (I'm very unlucky, never won anything XP) I'll have to congratulate whoever does win. --Cheesemonkey994 ( 13:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I hope I get in too; I did the BC one, I have my fingers crossed for this one! --Joshmaul (talk) 13:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think we are all in that same boat, I have been very unlucky with these contests myself. I am really wanting to get in to beta. --Rüin (talk) 14:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC)-(Rüin) :::::::I hope I win, as this will be my only chance to play Wrath untill December due to the fact I am leaving for Boot camp in a week and a half. Iwishiknew (talk) 14:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You know the beta is for testing, right? It's not your chance to play the expansion before it's released. 14:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, the beta is for testing the expansion. By playing it. Before it's released. So, your comment makes no sense. . . Aaronomus (talk) 17:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes but it is still the only chance I can play wrath, in any form, testing or not, untill December. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . ::::::::::There's a pretty good chance that the expansion will not even be out at that time, so don't get our hopes up. 15:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::According to the expected profits for the forth quarter (October-December) released by Blizzard, Wrath should be coming out during that time. In otherwords, most likely while I am in bootcamp or MCT. Iwishiknew (talk) 16:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I hope I win I just want the mini tyreal I LOVE DIABLO brazil201 ::::Indeed, it would be nice to win. I intend to re-roll Death Knight tank for my guild, so it would be awesome to do my part in ironing out the bugs for my new class :P AHeys (talk) 15:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It must be said, (since I find it necessary to add to this discussion) that I am disgusted with some people who make it into the Beta. People who are far too inexperienced, and only play the Beta to get to play WotLK early. People who give no feedback whatsoever. Next time, I would like Blizz to actually have a /played requirement for Beta opt-ins (or something thereof). Tiffpietiff (Tiffpietiff) 5:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Was that ... aimed at me? If so, a little uncalled for, don't you think? If not, please disregard.AHeys (talk) 17:08, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't think it was. Anyway, I don't think Blizzard cares about stuff like that Tiff. They want all kinds of players. Tehpopa (talk) 19:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) How soon to reply Hi, Really sorry about the annoyance but how fast exactly do u want us to reply? Nuggen (talk) 13:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Nuggen : The email will say, plus it's mentioned on the contest page: 72 hours. 14:07, 28 August 2008 (UTC) So, how many people entered? How many emails did you recieve for the wowlympics, out of interest? Would just like to gauge my chances on this ticket. It seems to me it would be a bit like winning the lottery in all honesty. ::: I'm going to assume at least 25,000. But that could be way under, or way over. Competitions that require effort are usually skimmed over by the general masses. But since it's WoW ... I'm going to go ahead with thinking that that would be about right. The fact it's taken them a little past their estimate for sending out the rewards tells me they probably got more interest than they were counting on. Either way, it was a fun romp through WoWWiki :P. AHeys (talk) 17:19, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: Judging from the numbers from contests on sites like tentonhammer, which for instance had around 5000 entries for their WWI postcard contest, (providing premium members 100 entries each) and the fact that you just had to hit submit to be added to the contest, I would say that a number close to 8000 entries would be close to a reasonable assumption for this contest just for the fact that at most people got 8 entries rather then 100, but this site is probably far more viewed than ten ton hammer. This is just a guess though. Noban (talk) 18:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Before the Winners are said... Before the emails go out, the winners are decided, and all the craziness of people yelling out that they got a key I personally think that all of us should take the time to thank the WoWwiki team for hosting this contest. The Wrath of the Lich King beta sign up was cool and all but the chances to win were so low that it was almost depressing. But here at WoWwiki you guys have given the people that REALLY want to get into the beta an increase in their chances to receive a key and I'd just like to say "Thanks" for doing that. Although I'm pretty sure I will not win a key (very unlucky), I believe that the contest was a great idea and a great way to draw more people to this lore rich website. Most people will say that I'm just saying this to make the WoWwiki guys say: "hey this guy is nice, lets give him a free key!" The truth is I'm not. It's like I said above: Just thanks for increasing the chances of the people that really want to get into the beta. I'm not a greedy person. If you win or not I believe that everyone should at least say thanks to you guys for providing this opportunity for us. Thanks WoWwiki and congratz to whoever wins a key later today! :) -Nixxiom- I have to second the notion and definitely say THANKS! Not just for the ciontest but for all the informatin that I have used on this website that has helped me while I play WoW WowMoogar (talk) Moogar Yes, thank you, very much. You guys did a great job. --Grudge (talk) 20:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Agreed. This was great fun, and a great use of the site. Excellent work, and I can't wait to see the next one. Tehpopa (talk) 20:26, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Seconded and approved. --Joshmaul (talk) 20:27, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for making the contest. I was addicted before and now it's the only thing I look at on the internet anymore. Hope to see another contest soon. Seldo (talk) 20:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with everything said above.XLS723 (talk) 20:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Absolutely signed. It was fantastic fun and I really appreciate the efforts. I recently signed up here as well so if I get a key I'll definitily use it to update the wiki if I notice something important which isn't recorded. Beyond that the contest was just awesome and I wish all of you luck. I propably won't win it, but one can always hope! :) TheDesertDragon (talk) 20:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC)